narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ōtsutsuki Clan
Clan Description Umm...who wrote the opening discription of the clan? I don't remember hearing those "facts" in the series besides the history Madara expained. Has the Otsustuki Clan even been recognized as an actual clan in the series or does someone just want to add stuff to the infoboxes? This article seems fishy and slightly unnecessary. [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 18:13, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :From the 4th databook apparently, check the forums--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:16, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :The article's in need of references and maybe even quotation marks depending on how much of it is directly lifted from the databook. '~SnapperT ''' 18:17, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Not sure how that is done, manga reference is <*ref>''Naruto'' chapter x, page x no idea what the code for databooks is--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:25, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Rasengan#cite note-0 ~SnapperT '' 18:34, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::I wonder if the books should be referred to in the references as "databook insert number" or by their names, I chose Jin no Sho rather than 4th Databook--[[User:Elveonora|'''Elve]] Talk Page| 19:01, October 31, 2014 (UTC) You can just use either but 4th data book is the better one considering not many will know what "Jin no Sho is. Munchvtec (talk) 06:28, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Indra and Asura Can Indra and Asura be added as members, as they are Hagoromo's sons? --LordofBraxis (talk) 21:36, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :As long as we don't have their last names, no. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:37, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Even if Either Asura or Indra are the actual founders of the senju and uchiha clans, it doesn't change the fact that they were born into the Otsutsuki clan. We don't remove Mito from the Uzumaki clan, do we? And in case you're thinking, 'what if they took their Mother's surname', you do realize who their father is? And Naruto's case is special, he was an orphan, and people would have been out to get him. You can't use him as a precedent. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 00:32, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Clan Symbol To assure no one will bitch when I upload it. I have made a clan SVG. How do I upload it? What do I place the icon under what fair use, and how do I present it for someone to put it in the infobox. Thanks! In advance--New World God (talk) 02:08, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :# You can upload it . :# CC-by-sa A-S A 3.0 - self :# You can put it here with • Seelentau 愛 議 04:09, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Seelentau, this is the symbol i made. Is there anyway it can be placed on the pages for me. Since i'm not a mod, or anything? --New World God (talk) 04:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) File:Ootsuki.svg :I'm sorry, but that symbol is not official. Also, it lacks a bit of quality, I think. • Seelentau 愛 議 04:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll take it. I'm fine with it's deletion. But where exactly do we get the symbols? There is some symbols on this Wiki, that aren't necessarily official. Not to be argumentative. It's more of a question. --New World God (talk) 04:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) : How about this (I made it)? This was the symbol that was present on the back of Toneri's robes in Kishi's personal sketch of his character and is a combination of Hagoromo's Yin and Yang tattoos. I think that's official enough, right? ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 07:14, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Man, that's a real sweet design. It'd be a shame if you couldn't use it Ten-tails. Also are you using Inkscape, and what are your setting if you do use it? --New World God (talk) 08:01, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :I actually thought we should use that, too. It looks plain and all, but it's official, so... Oh and about the other unofficial symbols used: They were uploaded before I got active, so I don't know about them. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:16, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I dig it Foxie, go on.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:43, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Toneri His name doesn't appear amongst the listed members, any fix for that?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I believe it's because his page is currently locked and no one has bothered to add it in his info box. Munchvtec (talk) 06:29, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Except Snapper added it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) oh. It's still not there. It must be a bug or something. Munchvtec (talk) 12:56, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible that his name doesn't appear in the infobox because he is "movie only" ?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yep.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:36, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::More: If he is classified as just a movie character, he won't show up in the infobox. A cheap way of fixing that was to simply add him in Anime and/or manga in addition to movie. He's technically going to be in manga form anyway (in the form of that guidebook and I think there was going to be a manga companion to the film or some nonsense) so yeah. He's int he infobox now.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:41, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Right, he is going to have a "manga" appearance as well. And for all we know, the movie-manga side-in may even get an anime episode adaptation the same way as Road to Naruto did, eventually--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:36, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Traits I think horn-like protrusions, white skin and ability to live on Moon should be added.--Salamancc (talk) 20:37, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :We don't know if horns are common for them, just because Kaguya has them doesn't mean they all do. Also Toneri's skin appears normal to me, but he may be part human like Ashura/Indra and so--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:49, November 2, 2014 (UTC) so in a nutshell basically the Otsutsuki clan are extraterrestrials aka aliens --Dayle14 (talk) 09:08, November 4, 2014 (UTC) what does Otsutsuki mean anyway? I know Tsuki means moon in japanese :Wooden cannon or so--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:03, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I was personally wondering about their species type as well. So are Hagoromo and Humra even human? I know Madara said they were the first humans born with chakra, but still it seems strange that their clan originates from another world (I'm guessing in an alternate dimension). Any thoughts on this anyone? [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 08:58, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Madara knew only as much as Hagoromo and Black Zetsu wanted to--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:48, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I wonder what they eat on the moon. No... I wonder what they breathe...--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:46, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Otsutsuki clan crest like the rest of the clans, I'd suggest we should do the crest of the sun and crescent on the Otsutsuki. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:%C5%8Ctsutsuki_Symbol.svg Agreed? Kunoichi101 (talk) 05:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Tenseigan The Tenseigan should get added to the clan's Kekkei Genkai. So Both the Tenseigan and Kekkei Genkai should get added to the page. Sin2 (talk) 06:05, December 14, 2014 (UTC) so where did you found this "Tenseigan"? you need proof whether or not this is legit. Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:12, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :... -_- Retsu no Sho, the databook for The Last: Naruto the Movie. You honestly think we just made that up without sources? ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 06:14, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with Wind Star, even it was from the fourth databook, Tenseigan is nothing, but a made-up name and not an actual name as a legit. Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:17, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :::No, you misunderstood my statement. It was stated in the databook that the powerful dojutsu Toneri wields in the movie is known as the "Tenseigan." It's not made up. It's from the databook. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125'']]Mod 06:18, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :::XO. then should we create the dojutsu article? Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:19, December 14, 2014 (UTC)